The Vaccine and Treatment Evaluation Units (VTEUs) are a consortium of individual contracts within academic centers and organizations that provide a ready resource for the design and conduct of clinical trials to evaluate promising vaccines and treatments for infectious disease. Investigations of novel product delivery systems and routes of delivery may also be conducted. In general, products will be evaluated in normal healthy populations;however, access to special populations such as the elderly, pregnant women, non-US populations and populations with underlying medical conditions is also available.